Burn In Hell
by Wouldnt U like 2 no
Summary: YES Wouldn't U like 2 no ,me, HAS CHANGED NAMES!PLEASE READ have info n.n.....Confusing ,stupid things happpen 2 everyone in these storys but who will go first and why exactly?You'll have 2 ask me that in the little review section 2 get those answers
1. Chapter 1

Burn In Hell! (part 1)

By:Wouldn't U like 2 no( )

**I guess if reveiws are so important then reveiw if you liked my first story or chapter whatever it really is(I know I won't get many reveiws anyways)**

Flash Back...Kyo: YOU DAMN RAT! YOU'LL SEE ONE DAY I WILL BEAT YOU IN A BATTLE, JUST YOU WAIT!

Yuki:Why don't you stop whinning for once and make a good use of yourself?

Kyo:(gets even more pissed off and explodes) YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT!(Tried to attack Yuki but sadly fails)

(Yuki attacks Kyo...and knocks him down)

THUD

Yuki:When will you ever learn you stupit cat?

Kyo:GRRRR...End of Flash Back...

Kyo:I can't belive that that damn rat beat me like that _again_...grrr why does he always come up as number one?.._ARGG I CAN'T STAND IT, WHEN AM I GOING TO BEAT HIM!IT JUST MAKES ME SO SICK TO HAVE TO PUT UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE RAT-BOY... ESPECIALY HAVING TO LIVE WITH HIM , HE'S SUCH A BIG PAIN IN THE --_

:HI Kyo!

(Tohrus voice had broken into Kyo's thoughts)

Kyo:AGHH!

Tohru:OH! I'm sorry did I startle you again?

(Cat ears pop out) Kyo: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?

Tohru:Well I.--

(Shigure interupts cough,like he usually does,cough)

Shigure:Calm down Kyo after all she _did_ say she was sorry for scaring you like that.

Kyo:WHO SAID I GOT SCARED HUH?

Shigure: Well you did scream didn't you?

Kyo:I DIDN'T SCREAM I WAS JUST SURPRIZED BY HER THATS ALL!

Shigure: If thats what you say...

Kyo: HEY I'M NOT LYING!

Tohru:...uum..

( Kyo and Shigure still arguing about stuff - -)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

:Tohru you're still here good!

( Room quiets down from sudden surprize)

Kyo:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Momiji: I just thought that I'd come and see how Tohrus doing.

Tohru: Oh ..well thank you.

Momiji:Say Tohru why don't we go outside to the nearest park play?

Tohru:Well...okay!

Momiji:YAY! TOHRU'S COMING WITH ME!

Momji: Hey why don't we invite Yuki, Kyo, And Shigure too?

Kyo:AGH,WHY THE HELL WOUL'D I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE TO PLAY IN SOME STUPID PARK?

Momiji:AWWW, come with us, come with us!PPPLLLLEEEAASSEE?

Kyo:(starts hitting Momiji on the head with his knuckles or at leasts starts rubbing his knuckles as hard as he can on Momiji's head...)

Momiji:OOOWWWW!Somebody Kyo's hitting me!

Kyo:WILL YOU SHUT UP?

Shigure:Come on now Kyo, don't be so hard on him besides I think that we could all use some fresh air.

Kyo:WELL I DON'T WANT RAT-BOY COMING ALONG!_ This is'nt gonna go well_

**Seconds Later**

Momiji:YUKI! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?

Kyo:COULD YOU GET ANY LOUDER!

:We could ask you the exact same question and it still wouldn't change would it (coldly) you stupid cat?

Tohru: Oh,Yuki we were just about to invite you to come with us to the park.

Momiji:Come with us, COME WITH US!

Yuki:Umm...okay.

Kyo:Gggrrrr...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Another Few Seconds Later **

Yuki:Ms. Honda are you ready to go?

Tohru:..Uh..yes I'm ready.

(Momiji's on the swinging upsidedown on the monkey bars , Shigure's going down the slide... O o...Tohru's softly swinging,Yuki's swinging next to Tohruor at least just sitting on the swing like her,and Kyo's using his martial art skills to uhh"gently" knock down a telephone wire, tree,pole...those big pieces of tree that hold up the telephone wires if you didn't understand me back there 

Momiji:WEEEE! This is so much fun! Don't you think so too Tohru?

Tohru:Hmm?..Oh! Y..yes this is fun.

(Tohru's just looking around when she sees Shigure)

Tohru:Oh no! Shigure watch out you're going to--

(THUD)

Shigure:Oww...(in a muffled kind of way) I think I bit my tounge!(sticks his tounge out)

(Great I bet he can't even feel his tounge now...)

Shigure:AGHH! I CAN'T FEEL MY TOUNGE!Stupidly starts running around...in..uhh...circles...

(...U C now "kibbles n' bits," for brains can't feel his own tounge (sarcasticly)is'nt this going well?

Tohru:Shigure are you okay?

Shigure:(still running around in circles 'cause of the pain)

Kyo:(trips Shigure in order to talk to him don't worry Shigure fell on his back (softly)even though it would've been funny if he fell on his face and messed that up too...hmmm...oh well...)

Momiji:(franticly)What are we going to do?What if Shigure dies because he doesn't have a tounge in the future? What if he dies because of a nose bleed? SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!

(yes, Kyo did knock Shigure on his face even though I said I woundn't make that happen... : ) uumm...mwa ha ha?

Everyone:(looks at Momiji because of his scary and weird thoughtsalso because Momiji is'nt the one to say these kinds of things)

Kyo:Agh,he's fine that dogs gotten hit on the head twice as hard by me, than him running into the side of the slide(like he probably does evertime he goes to a park)

Tohru:But what are we going to do it really looks like he's in pain

Kyo:Grrr, He can burn in hell for all we care and he'd still pretend that he's in pain

Shigure:(muffled)What makes you think that I fake to be in pain when I'm really hurt?

Yuki:Nothing he probably just figured that because he's so simple minded

Kyo:OKAY RAT-BOY YOU WANNA FIGHT? WELL YOU GOT ONE!

Yuki:...(sigh)..

**n.n**

**So thats the end of my first story (or a chapter anyways) like I said reveiw if U liked it and U can ask me questions about anything(I'm saying this beause im boared most of the time n.n) unless if I don't no what U R talking about (n.n;) I'll try 2 answer questions as soon as possible! Reveiw! (keep reviewing so I can write about what happens 2 that idiot Shigure) since I think it sucked 'cause i'm not a good writer U don't have to reveiw X( and if U want out about the flashback review so I can can write about it in my next story...Yes, I no why did I call it "Burn In Hell," if I'm only going 2 make a character say it once if I get at least 6+ reveiews people will say it alot more next time :)! I might take a while though so 4 the next 5 days if I don't get caught writting this on the computer XD**** I'll b trying 2 write part 2 of the story : ) oh no I made another smilie (twitch,twitch)**


	2. This is part 2 nn

Burn In Hell! (part 2)

By:Wouldn't U like 2 no( )

**I'm sorry! I no that I took way too long ( ;) Well part 2's finally here... thanks to the people who reveiwed n.n and asked questions if they didoh,well n.n**

Kyo:YOU DAMN RAT! YOU'LL SEE ONE DAY I'LL BEAT YOU IN A BATTLE, JUST YOU WAIT!

Yuki:Why don't you stop whinning once and make a good use of yourself?

Kyo:(gets even more pissed off and explodes)YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT (thinking) _BURN IN HELL DAMMIT_!(Tries to attack Yuki but sadly fails

WHY!)

Yuki:(attacks Kyo...and knocks him down WHY!)

Kyo:THUD

Yuki:When will you ever learn you stupid cat?

Kyo:GRRRR

Everyone:Looks at Kyo

Momiji and Tohru:Oh no! Kyo are you okay?(run off to Kyo and leave Shigure laying on the ground face down n.n)

Shigure:(muffled) Hey what about me!

Kyo:(wipes his face on his arm and finds blood on it)

Kyo:O.O My arm is covered in blood..._ugh! did this come out of my nose!...well my face does hurt..alot..._

Momiji:NNNOOO! NOW WE'RE GOING TO LOSE KYO 'CAUSE OF BLOOD LOSS TOO WWWWAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone:(stares at Momiji again for his little "unlike him" out burst n.n)

Kyo:...O.O(Figures out that his nose is bleeding)

Tohru:OH NO, KYO YOU'RE NOSE IS BLEEDING! (points at his nose franticly)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Microseconds Later**

Momiji:(holding cellphone(razar n.n)..

Everyone:_Wher'd he get that?_( no really wher'd he get it?)

Momiji:...(Dailing tone thing)

Operator:Hello you have diled(me: didn't no how 2 spell it n.n;;) in the emergancy number please tell me what the problem is.

Momiji:HELLO 911?TWO PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SUPER BADLY HURT AND WE NEED IMEDIATE HELP PLEASE COME QUICK I DON'T

KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER THIS'LL LASTAAAGHHHH!..(running with his left arm waving in the air)

Everyone:O.O

Operator:Okay liitle girl just calm down and tell me your location.

Momiji:...Lcation?uuuhh WE'RE IN THE PARK!...

Operator:Alright we'll be there in a few minutes!

Momiji:..OKAY THEN BYE-BYE!.(puts the phone away)...Hey wait a second i'm not a girl!

Kyo:_yes you are...I need to get the blood off before that stupid ambulance comes and make me eat leeks to "feel better". dammit i better leave _

_quick! _

Tohru:Kyo we need to stop the bleeding quickly!

Kyo:(Stands up and runs off as quickly as he can in rage)

Shigure:(muffled)WHAT ABOUT ME? OWW!

Tohru:OH NO, SHIGURE I'M SOO SORRY UUMM BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY ICE AAHHH! WHAT'LL WE DO!(waves arms around like crazy)

Momiji:(looking hypnotized)Don't worry Shigure help will be here soon we just have to wait thats all...(sits in the ground and starts rocking himself

in order to calm down) (me: funny image heh heh)

Tohru,Yuki and Shigure:...O.O...

Tohru:OKAY,OKAY UHH SHIGURE ROLL OVER,LAY DOWN ON YOUR BACK, AND DON'T PUT YOUR HEAD UP!

Shigure:uuhh...?

Yuki:umm..Ms.Honda thats for a nose bleed, not a swelling tounge.

Tohru:O-OH! YES YOU'RE RIGHT I'M SORRY -.-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back with Kyo**

(still runing...somewhere)

Kyo:_Dammit,I lost AGAIN , and I hope that sick bastard of a Shigure burns in verry painfully__ ...hmph...along with prissy rat-boy_

Kyo:_Well i'm here i'd better wash this blood off my shirt... and arm...I wonder if the blood has stopped (wipes his nose softly)hmm...(blink) agh its _

_getting too dark to see..i'll wash it off anyways..._(jumps in the lake with a waterfall behind a few jagged rocks)

Kyo:(under water now) _better get to the other side of tose rocks mabe theres a cave behind the waterfall that I could sleep in...what the hell am I thinking theres no way that I would be lucky enough for there to be a cave over there...(swims back up for air) _

Kyo:(gasp) _wonder if the blood came off eh, i'll check in the morning but first i'll have to go see if "the cave behind the waterfall" is really there..._

( gets out of the water and head over to the waterfall)

Kyo:(looks over a jagged rock and jumps into the waterfall) _Holy there really is a cave back here(looks around)well i guess i will be sleeping here tonight._

**Three seconds later**

Kyo:..I'M BOARED!...I guess i'll just sing a song or something.Boy this is gonna sound stupid...i'm so pathetic for picking this song oh, well...(sofly starts singing)

Kyo: I can't escape this hell

so many time i've tried

I'm still caged inside

somebody get me through this nighimare

I can't control myself!

So if you can see the dark inside of me?

no one will ever change the set of how I have become

help me belive its not the real me

somebody help me tame myself now!

this animal , this animal

I can't escape myself

so many times lied

theres still rage inside

somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't --

(yes its another interuption...guess what it is...no its not nice ;;)

:ROAR

Kyo:(twitch,turns around) SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!

(If U didn;t get what he said then heres a clue put the first letter of those four words he just said to see what he really meant n.n you'll C)

Bear:(growl),ROAR!(get out of my cave or else i'll have no other choice but to kill you!)

Kyo: OK THEN FINE I'LL TAKE YOU ON!(gets in his fighting position) WINNER GETS THE CAVE GOT IT YOU RETARD OF A BEAR?

Bear:ROAR! (you're on!)

Kyo:BURN IN HELL!NO, BETTER YET I'LL MAKE YOU GO THERE!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now with the others...yes I mean Tohru,Momiji,Yuki,and Shigure**

Tohru:LOOK (point,point) ANAMBULACE IS HEADED STRAIGH AT US!DUCK!

Yuki:Ms.Honda its already stopped.

Momiji:ooh, lookie Shigure you're going to live, YAY!

Shigure:ehhh...

Paramedic:Alright where are the injured people?

Momiji:Oh thank you sir theres one(points at Shigure) of them, and the other kinda ran away after he got beat up so-

Paramedic:Little girl this is serious now where are the people that called?

Momiji:That was me, and thats one of the guys thats been hurt (points at Shigure,again)

Paramedic:Thats crazy this guys not even bleeding,I'm outta here,wait'll I tell the staff about this( didn't no if hospitals have staff's or not so n.n)

Momiji:_AGH! I can't let Shigure die like this! AND I'M NOT A GIRL! I really didn't wanna do this but.._(Pulls out a bottle)Shigure please don't hate

me for this.

Shigure:huh?

Momiji:(starts squrting ketchup at Shigure's face)

Shigure:(muffled)AAGGHHH! YOU GOT KETCHUP ON MY FACE! _I wonder what will happen if I open my eyes?_ (opens his eyes)

Momiji:(didn't realize that Shigure opened his eyes, so he just kept on squirting)

Shigure:(muffled)AAAGGGH MOMIJI YOU GOT KETCHUP IN MY EYES! _IT BURNS!_

Momiji:Oh,no I think I over did it ;;

Shigure:(Starts rolling over repeatly on the ground)AAGGGHHHH!

Momiji:(yelling)MR.PARAMEDIC GUY COME QUICK! IT'S ALMOST LIKE HIS HEART BURST OPEN OR MABE HE'S HAVING A SEZURE SAVE

HIM WE'RE VERRY SCARRED WAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Paramadic:(runs back to them) OH,NO! _This guy's gonna need a serious heart transplant or I could just electricute him... _QUICK YOU KIDS,

HELP ME GET THIS GUY ONTO ONE OF THE-- _No wait if this guys heart burst opened then he has to get air lifted or else we might hurt him _

_while trying to lift him onto the stretcher_(Me: I don't remember what those little bed things are really called so I just whent with "stretcher" and if it is

called that then I'm sorry 4 the confuson n.n;)

Paramedic:(pulls out a walkie talkie) Yes we need to get someone air lifted from serious injuries come as quickly as you can

:Copy that we'll need your location(in the background you can see Shigure still rolling around back and forth in agony n.n)

Paramedic:Yes, I'm in the park west from the center of town.

:We've got you on radar just do what you can util we get there!

Paramedic:Right! (turns off walkie talkie and run to the ambulance, van...thing...)

Momiji:See Shigure I saved you now you can get all the right treatments that you need to live at the hospital.

Shigure:(muffled)SAVED ME? YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME AREN'T YOU!

Momiji:What kill you,no (all teary eyed) I was only trying to help (now crying) WWWAAAAHHH SHIGURE HATES ME FOR SAVING HIS LIFE!

Shigure:(muffled) Now,now Momiji you now I didn't mean it like that.

Tohru:Yes Momiji, mabe he was just uncomfterble about the ketchup(now hugging him) It's okay Momiji everything going to be alright you'll see (lets go of him)

Momiji:(sniffle,sniffle) R-really?

Tohru:Yes, really n.n(making a soft and gentle expression)

Tohru: See, here comes the paramedic now

Momiji:(turns and see's that the paramedic is holding something in his hands) _You know those kind of look like those shockie things ah--_

Paramedic:(put down a big box and turn some sort of knob making a"click" sound and puts up his arms and rubs two little items make a funny noise in the process,then he kneels over where Shigure is and quickly lowers the items right over Shigure and yells out: CLEAR!

Shigure:(stops rolling around right in front of the paramedic and look's up muffled)What?

**n.n**

**Well I guess I'll just have to stop here reveiw if you liked it or if you need to tell me something.**

**I promise that they will be at the hospital in the next story but you'll just have to wait 'till then n.n**

**It might also be the last part to these crazy little storys of "Burn In Hell" of mine...**

**or will it oh,well n.n**


	3. Part finally here!

Burn In Hell (part 3)

By: Wouldn't u like 2 no (n.n)

**Hello well part 3's here and again I'm Sorry it took me soo long -.- **

**I've been very busy for a while and school about 2 start again and they made me work..at a verry young age so..._DAMMIT!_**

**Anyways they should be going 2 the hospital by now after these scenes(heh heh) n.n**

Paramdic:(electricutes Shigure with those things that supposedly help your heart beat or something,but I no U get it n.n)

Shigure: (U can hear the electricity going through him... ha n.n) AAAAAGGHHHHHHH! (starts twitching in a very weird and frightening way)

Paramedic:_OH NO! I've only made it worse! Damn I need serious back-up!_

Tohru:W -why is there foam coming out of Shigures mouth O.O(point,point)?

Paramedic:Uhhhh.._Need to make up something these kids wil beleve..._ 'cause he gets to live ?

Momiji:Yay Shigure see you did too get to live n.n

Yuki:... : ) (starts kicking Shigure slightly on the head)

Shigure:(bubble,bubble)...(slight moan)

Momiji: Oh look another car is coming, I wonder who's in it?

Tohru:Is that Hatori driving?

Yuki:Wait there's someone with him._ No what if its--_

:(opens the car door and runs behind Yuki)Yuki,where's Shigure I've come here to make him feel better by admiring all my amazing qualitys and good look's

Yuki:(turns around) _NO! it is! Its--_

Ayame:Well then Yuki you're not just going to stand there now are you? Aren't you even going to greet your older brother?

Yuki: I've already said that you're no brother of mine

Ayame: Oh, come now Yuki there's no need to be rude after all who couldn't admire me, I mean look at me... (poses and his hair is flowing in the wind -.-;;)

Momiji: (n.n;)

Tphru: ( : D ;)

Ayame:(goes over to Tohru) Tohru, it's been a while do you hate me enough not t even greet me too :(

(in the background you can see that Yuki has started kicking Shigure on the head over and over again n.n)

Tohru: Oh , no (bow's repetadly) I'm sorry , I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking. Hello Ayme nice to see you again n.n

Paramedic:(Runs back in his little van)

Momiji: Hey wait! I thought that he was taking Shigure to the hospital

Tohru:...uhh, oh! Momiji remember when the paramedic used the walkie-talkie that they said they'd pick him up in an helecopter? Well mabe that helecopter's here?

Momiji: Wow Tohru you're a good dectective n.n

Tohru:Eh? oh no, don't be silly why you're probalbly a better detctive than me n.n

Momiji:You really think so?

Ayame: This is a pleasent conversation and all but where's Shigure after all he is the one that I came here to see.

Yuki:I don't care why your here and, I already told you to go away!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Over with Kyo and the bear**

Kyo:(high kicks the bear in the face)

Bear: (falls down)

Kyo;(starts punching the bear)

Bear:(counter attack Kyo with a a swift scratch)

Kyo:(jumps back and does a backflip)

Bear:(Tries bitting Kyo but loses balance and falls down hard)

Kyo:(jumps on the bear's head and start's stomping on his skull)

Bear:(unconscious)...

Kyo:Yeah that'll teach you!And don't even try to get up unless you want another lesson!

Bear:(falls off the edge of the cave)

Kyo...(stares)

Bear:(is sinking under water) ...

Kyo: Agh, wait don't commit suicide just because you lost...or because I threatened you and pushed you out of the cave_,no wait he fell out by himself_

(Kyo didn't know that he knocked "Jason" out , yes I gave him a name n.n)

Kyo:(look's at the place where "Jason" fell)

Kyo:(blink,blink) sigh (Jumps in the water again)

"Jason":(bubbles come out of his mouth)

(now Kyo is having trouble getting "Jason" out of a never ending river slash lake of death)

Kyo:_DAMMIT I should just let this bear drown! So then why am I swimming down to save it?_

Kyo:...(gets "Jason" and throws him onto the edge of the river , lake of death)

"Jason":...

Kyo:(slaps "Jason" in the face) Breathe DAMMIT!

Kyo:(leaves)

"Jason":...(he's fine)

Kyo:(runs back to the park)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile At the park**

(the blades of a helecopter can be head from the distance)

Tohru:It sound's like the helecopter's almost here

Momiji:(listens) That's true lets see where it's coming from (look's around) Hey did it get windy?

Yuki:It's because the helecopter's here -.-

Ayame:oh Yuki you're becoming smarter every day but fear not for you will be as smart as me one day , but we must wait until then (:P)

Yuki: .(tries killing Ayame and by that I mean that Yuki just beat the living hell out of him) Why won't you ever leave me alone?

Ayame:(after having his face drilled into the ground...)

Momiji:look the 'copter's here (it's been there for a couple of minutes now -.-)

Ambulance: Stay back this is difficult work one distraction and it'll all be over for him(Shigure)

Ayame:(overhears and pull's his head out of the ground) Oh Shigure! I knew I had to come sooner but I had to stop for you're "get well soon" gift I hope it doesn't turn on...(reaches into pocket and pull's the "present" out)

Shigure:(acting like if he's dieing and talking that way too,Muffled)Oh, Aya you know that with you as my strength I'll overcome any pain that comes to me

Ayame:Ah, here it is! (pulls the "present" out) I hope that this'll remind you of the time when we were caught by the police and arrested for a crime we didn't comit (put's the bottle of pepper spray in Shigure's face and "accidentally" presses the button))Here You Go n.n

Shigure:(muffled)AGH! MY EYE'S IT BURNS I'LL GO BLIND FOREVER!

Ambulance:HEY I SAID STAY BACK!

Shigure:(starts rolloing on the ground again)GGGGAAAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS, IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!

Ambulance:Pull him onto the stretcher!(Grab's Shigure by the arms and fails)

Momiji:Don't worry I'll get him!

Shigure:(rolls out of Momiji's way)

Momiji:Hey!

Ayame:Come here Shigure, look a doggie treat!

Shigure:(Muffled) What where!It's too dark to get my treat!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After a 30 full blind seconds of Shigure trying to find his treat...**

:AYAME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?

Ayame:Lucky Kyo how could you not expect me to come in a time of Shigure's need?

Kyo:BECAUSE IF YOU WERE WITH SHIGURE IN HIS TIME OF NEED YOU WOULD SEE THAT WHAT HE REALLY NEEDS IS A BRAIN!

Shigure:(muffled) MARCO!

Ayame:POLO!

Kyo:WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?

Ayame:Lucky Kyo playing "Marco,Polo" is the only way that Shigure will find me and his treat

Kyo:(snaches the trat from Ayame and throws it into the helecopter)

Ayame: Did you really have to do that?

Kyo:yes i did

Ayame:Fine! (runs over to the treat)

Shigure:(muffled) MARCO!

Ayame:POLO!

Shigure:(crawls into the helecopter)

Ambulance:Lets go! (runs into the 'copter)

Ambulance:Hurry and get in!

Everbody:(also run into the 'copter)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10 minutes after the ride they finally arrive at the hospital**

Ambulance:(gets Shigure and ties him down onto the strecher)

Shigure:(muffled)This is a good treat : P

Ambulance:Hey! I thought that your heart exploded or something?

Shigure:(muffled)Well I really bit my tounge then the paramedic guy wouldn't take me cause I wasn't bleeding so then...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After Shigure's summary**

Paramedic:Oh... well I'll put you in a hospital room for you're injury anyways...

Shigure:(muffled) I'm verry grateful for your offer but I think that all I need is a little ice is all..Ok mabe alot...What color is my tounge?

Paramedic:Hm? OH my god! it's purple!

Shigure:(muffled) Thats not normal is it?

Paramedic:No, No its not normal, God!(leads Shigure into an emty room) Sit down and put your head back

Shigure:(listens) ...Me:OMG! He's really listening!

**n.n**

**I'm gonna make U guys wait 'till part 4 comes out I'm sorry if this chapter took me so long 2 write T.T Its not my fault they gave me a job at the age of 12 going on 13 Don't hate me! Anyways hope U liked -**


	4. Ha ha ha too bad Shigure!

Burn In Hell (part 4)

By: Would'nt U like 2 no (n.n)

**Yes I no that I took way 2 long and I have an excuse n.n..Uhhh. Accually no I don't...**

**No, wait, wait! Uhhh... I'm a verry lazy person? **

**Eh heh heh? ...n.n..Run away!**

**(Runs away)**

**Oh, and this might be about the shortest chappter that I'll write so **

**I guess U should B happy that you don't have 2 read as much - **

That chair that Shigure was about 2 sit in well apparently the little bolts were pretty rusty and U no what

happens 2 something really rusty when it gets over used n.n

Shigure:(falls back 'cause of the chair I told U why already so n.n..muffled) Agh! What happend? Eh I feel reall y dizzy :P(blacks out)

Paramedic:Wow this guy jinxed better thorw him somewhere 'fore he wakes up..

..I know i'll throw him down the laundry chute, No better yet I'll throw him down the garbage chute

Paramedic:( drags Shigure quickly down a few halls, carfully not 2 get caught n.n) Now which chute's which?..Hm..Oh well

(throws him down the smallest chute he sees) Thats a load off my back (whistles ,and walks off) don't worry Shgure fans the paramedic guy

threw Shigure

Other Paramedic #1: Hey the sick garbage smell is all gone wonder if they finally cleaned out the garbage chute?

Other Paramedic # 2: (munch, munch) mm- hm! (eating french fries...and throws the little bag thing in the garbage chute) throw

Shgure:(french fries land on his face n.n bwa ha ha ha!)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the waiting room**

Kyo: Why the hell'd ya spray that basterd Shigure in the face with that crappy- ass piece of shit thats called pepper spray

huh!

Ayame: Why, lucky Kyo, don't you know what accidents are any more?

Kyo: Stop calling me that and why the hell would you care about that huh?

Ayame:(in his "sarcastic" coughgaycough tone of voice) Because I care about anyone who is in need of my assistance

Kyo:...T.T well if that was true then WHY'D YA SPRAY THAT DAMMED DOG WITH PEPPER SPRAY?

Ayame:I already told you lucky Kyo its because he needed me I would help out just a little more but the paramedics won't let me..

Kyo:...O.O...(points at Ayame from a distance) Why, why'd we have to bring that prostitut Michal

(bet I misspelled that but who cares?..keep reading n.n) Jackson with us?

Momiji: AGH! WHERE? WHERE! (runs behind Tohru) TOHRU PLEASE DON'T LET MICHLLE JACKSON RAPE ME!

GET HIM AWAY, GET HM AWAY!

Tohru:Momiji Mr. Jackson isn't here

Momiji: Thats exactly what he want you to think then out of nowhere BAMM! your in a veerry dark room and--

Kyo: SHUT UP YOU MINIATURE SIZED PIMP! JUST SHUT UP!

Momiji: Tohru whats a pimp?

Tohru: Ah! Momiji uh lets not talk about that please?

Momiji:.Hmm okay!

Yuki:Momiji a pimp is a person tha--

Kyo: SHUT UP STOP IT WILL YA I MEAN HES JUST A FRIGGIN' KID!

Yuki:Stupid cat Momiji is the exact same age as Haru and even he knows more about these

kind of topics than any one of us

Kyo:SO WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING HERE HUH!

Yuki: Don't try to start any thing stupid cat

Kyo:DON'T CALL ME STUPID!

Yuki: Then why won't you ever stop acting stupid? Retard

Kyo: WHY YOU PIECE OF--(attacks Yuki...)

Yuki:(move out Kyo's way)

Kyo:(runs really hard into the wall)

Tohru: Agh! Kyo are you alright?

Kyo:...

Tohru: Kyo?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the garbage chute**

Shigure:...Eh? Where am I?

Shigure:(looks down) Oh no I am trapped within darkness once more what ever will I do? And where did I get these french fries from?

( Long pause of silence)

Shigure:sigh WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF OF HERE! PWWWEEEEESSSSEEEEEEE!

IT'S DARK AND SCAWY (scary) DOWN HEWE (here)

**Back At The Scene**

Tohru:AH! WE NEED TO GET HELP QUICK WHAT IF KYO'S MORE INJURED THAN HE WAS BEFORE? WHAERES A DOCTER, AGH!

Ayame:Well scince were all at the hospital...(happily) I'll go find the nurse!

Yuki:Not alone you're not!

Momiji: Good now while you two go find the nurse Tohru and I'll keep a close eye on Kyo, 'kay?

Yuki: Okay I won't take long--

Ayame: I'm gonna go and amaze all of the nerse's that I see don't worry it should'nt take verry long at least

not with my looks and talent so buh-bye now (runs off)

Yuki: Come bace here you snake!

Ayame: Lets play a game!...I know! ( stops turns around, pat's Yuki on the shoulder and keeps running) TAG YOU"RE IT!

Yuki: Idon't want to play any of your childish games so top fooling around and go get help...

Ayame:(already in some other part of the hospital)

Yuki:(goes in the elevator) sigh Where could that idiot run off to?

Ayame:(Also going into an elevator...different ones) I wonder if Yuki knows anything about enchanting and amazing other people...I'll be there to teach

him anything he might need help on after thats what older brothers do -!(ding!)

Ayame:Ah! Well here my stop! (slightly steps out the elevator) Hmmm? (ding!)

Ayame:Huh? why are clothes getting tighter?...(ding!) Agh! my clothes are stuck to the elevator!

WHAT'LL I DO I'M TRAPPED AND THERE'S NO ONE HERE TO HELP ME!

AAAGHHHH! HELP! MY OWN CLOTHES ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!

**n.n**

**Well thats part 4 I've also posted up a new story called **

**"NO YOU'LL GET SUGAR HIGH AGAIN!" **

**or something like that anyways hope you liked and reveiew if U did liked -**


	5. FINALLY NEW CHAPPY nn!

Burn In Hell (part 5)

By: xXGaara-Is-AwesomeXx

**Yes as U can now C my official name has changed, why?**

**I dunno I need help in picking a name (help me if you'd like)**

**No but seriously I wants a new name myu! "Wouldn't U like 2 no" seemed kind of mean (to me at least)**

**Please help me, HELP ME!! (calms down)**

**Oh yeah and I took REALLY long in writing this,because my stupid monkey-of-a-sister ripped that one wire the computer needed**

**in order to connect to the internet**

**T.T I'M SOWWY!!!!.**

**But really I am sorry and it took us a while to find a new wire soo...and I'll try not to misspell any words this time 'k?**

**n.n**

**Well enjoy part 5 of "Burn In Hell."**

Ayame:I.gasp..can't..gasp..breathe..gasp...I think that my eyes...gasp...are trying to pop...gasp...out of their own..gasp...sockets.

Ayame:Why? Why do my own clothes hate me so much? Is it because I got that coffe stain? Because I'm gaining a few pounds?

...YEAH RIGHT! GEEZ! I almost sounded like some lousy old movie dierector or something,what is this a soap opera?(slithers out of

his funny looking red coat thing)

Ayame:YES! I HAVE PREVAILED! I HAVE DEFEATED MY CLOTHES OF DOOM! Now lets just hope that my shoes won't try to kill me next...

(DING!)

Ayame: Hmm,now what to do with this coat of mine?...(presses the elevator button) YES! I HAVE DEFEATED THE ELEVATOR OF DOOM

I'M ON A WINNING STREAK NOW AND NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!! NOTHING!! (looks to his side and sees a spider

a really tiny one too)

Ayame: AHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S AFTER ME!!(runs into a room) A HITMAN'S TRYING TO GET ME,

SOMEBODY HOLD ME!!!

Yuki:I knew it was you...after all that screamimg you probably thought that I would'nt be able to find you, is that it?

Ayame:(runs over to Yuki and hides behind him griping his shirt tightly) help me its trying to get me.

Yuki: Why are trying to be even more retarded than usual? And what's trying to get you? Wait don't tell me, is it the Boogie Man?

Ayame: WHAT WHERE?! I MEAN NO! I SCARED THE BOOGIE MAN AWAY 3 YEARS AGO REMEMBER?

Yuki: No, but I do recall a faint memory of you wetting your pants a few weeks ago because you had some sort of nightmare that

involved the Boogie Man.

Ayame:(GASP!) WHO TOLD YOU THAT? ER, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, HUH MR. I-THINK-I'M-SO-SMART-AND-COOL?

Yuki: You ran into my room with your clothes wet in a certain area and, a pink teddy bear in your arms, whining : "Yuki he was there again right next to

some guy that looked like Akito, but this time he said that he knows where I live, a-and , a-and he also said that hes gonna play Barbies with me,a-and that he's gonna make me wach the Shakira video. HAVE'NT YOU HEARD, SHE DON'T REMEMBER TO PUT ON ANY SHIRTS UNLESS IF THEY TIE THEM ONTO HER (shrieks like a girl)!!"

Ayame:Yuki, you shouldn't make things up like that. Especially not to your older brother.

Yuki:(not paying attention) Well so much for finding a nurse...

Person: You rang?

Yuki: Huh?

Person: I thought you said that you guys were looking for a nurse? Well have no fear, Nurse Candy is here!

Yuki: Um, Nurse Candy?

Candy: Yes can you take me to the people that need me assistan-

Ayame:(interupts) Ah yes, I am the sick patient today please help me take a bath,...I'm crippled

Yuki:(punches Aya n.n) You disgusting bastard!

Ayame: Oh come now Yuki, don't tell me you were'nt thinking the same thing. Because I know that you were.

Yuki:...(mutters some cuss words to himself about Ayame)

Candy: Well wher're the injured? I MUST HELP GOD PREVEIL OVER ALL EVIL THAT WALKS THE EARTH!!

(dUN-DUN DUUNN)

**To The Scene Where Tohru , Momiji, And Kyo Are n.n **

Momiji: Tohru you sure that Michel Jackson isn't here?

Tohru: Hm? Oh, don't worry its going to be alright an besides if I protect you he wouldn't dare hurt me because I'm a girl! YaY GIRL POWER!!

Momiji: Okay, I have total cofidence in you-

Kyo:Nyeh? Where the hell am I?(looks up at Tohru and Momiji) Who are you people?

Momiji: Kyo quit being silly you know exalctly who we are, now is your head still hurting?

Tohru: Um,Momiji I don't think that Kyo's fooling around I think that he's got...(suspencefukl moment DUN-DUN-DUUNN!! n.n)

Momiji: Okay lets test it then,...um...Kyon...do you remember this song?

(here we go again n.n;; oh and I got the lyrics to this song wrong last time 'cause I had only listend to this song one time only and I only hear half of it too! Anyways)

I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself!

So what if you can see the dark inside of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become,

Help me believe its not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself so many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself!

So what if you can see the dark inside of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become,

Help me believe its not the real me,

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe its not the real me somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I Can't escape this cell!

This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal

So what if you can see the dark inside of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe its not the real me,

sombody help me tame this animal I have become,

Help me believe its no the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

Tohru: (clapping) Bravo Momiji! You have quite a talent for singing -

Momiji: Domo arigato gozai mas! (bows over and over n.n) Oh and If you guys didn't get what he said, it was "Thank you very much."

Momiji:...(blink, blink)...(a-hem)... SHAKIRA, SHAKIRA!! I never really knew that she could dance lik--

Kyo: Okay ,okay! Just cut it out you're killing me here! What do I need to pay you to go away?

Momiji: Oh, no! So you didn't recognize that first song I just sang?

Kyo:Uh, no now go away kid...wait where am I exacly?

Tohru: Agh! What do we do? He's got a bad case on amesia!!

Kyo:Amesia?? Oh wait, whats my name exactly?

Tohru:_AGH! What do we do?? Wait firt we'll answer all of his questions then we'll tell what he really need to now, for_

_now at least._

Momiji:Your name's Kyo Sohma and your a member of the Chinese Zodiac just like me n.n! Now guess what animals we are!

Come on (jumping around happily) guess, guess!

Kyo:Amesia, Kyo -um I mean me , Chinese Zodiacs? Is this some kind of joke?

Momiji:Uh-huh, now if you wanna know you gotta answer thae question n.n!

Kyo: Okay, okay, um well you seem pretty annoying for a little 12-year old and your way too hyper okay then uhhmm...are you the..

Dragon?

Momiji: Huh? No silly keep guessing n.n!

Kyo: Nyuh...

(mean while as Kyo thinks Tohru and Momiji imagine Hatori and Momiji switching personalitys,

Hatori Hyper (I think) 27 year old man and a super serious 15 year old blonde haired boy)

Kyo:I know! You're...the bunny!

Momiji: Yes that right, I'm the bunny of the Chinese Zodiac now guess what you are.

Kyo:Dragon?

Momiji:No

Kyo: Boar?

Momiji: Nope

Kyo:Ox?

Momiji: Try again!

Kyo:Monkey?

Momiji: Uh-uhn

Kyo:Snake?

Momiji: Not that either.

Kyo: Tiger?

Momiji: Close

Kyo:Dog?

Momiji:Guess again

Kyo:Ram?

Momiji: Keep trying.

Kyo:Rat?

Momiji: No way!

Kyo:Horse?

Momiji: (Nods no)

Kyo:Rooster?

Momiji: Try one more time.

Kyo: (counts on his fingers) Hey, Wait thats already all 12 animals!

Momiji:Think really hard and you'll remember Kyo.

Kyo:...

Momiji: Whaen you hear the name Kyo what the first thing that comes into your mind?

Kyo: Kyo...kyo...kyo...kitty...no wait...A CAT!

Momiji: Hai,Hai!(Yes,Yes) YaY Kyo Finally got it right!

Kyo:...But there is no cat in the Zodiac.

Tohru: I can answer that for you Kyo.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**n.n**

**To B Continued Muwan ha ha ha ha ha! (Cliff Hangers!!)**

**oh wait I forgot to add a "Shigure in the Garbage Chute" scene**

**I'll do that right now! no wait then I'll be makin you guys read way too much...**

**WAHH!! I dunno what to do!! I'll just put it in pert 6 n.n Anyways if you liked and you reveiw **

**PPWWWEESSEE (please) help me make up/pick a new name!!**

**Thanks 4 reading!! **

**n.n**


End file.
